Military vehicles typically have guns mounted at various points on the exterior of the vehicle and typically have ammunition boxes in open, box-like containers mounted at or near the guns. These containers must allow quick access to the ammunition while securely holding the ammunition when the vehicle takes shocks during off road travel. One problem with such containers is the limited range of ammunition box sizes which they can accommodate.